dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zion3xX/Characters Wanted For Upcoming Fan-Fiction
Yo, Zion3xX here and I'm here to inform users of an upcoming Fan-Fiction story I'll be making. Essentially this blog is for people to give me characters to be written into the story. You may create a character on the spot, or give an already developed character. To enter, simply leave a comment below with the following: A 4-5 Sentence History/Backstory, A 4-5 Sentence description of Personality and Behavior, A decently detailed list of abilities. With this, you may provide a picture if wanted, and give your character's preferred role in the story. Within the story, I will try to give each character an equal role and give each character their own shine in some form or fashion. Example History Explain where they come from, how they got where they are now, former adventures, etc. Bob is a 15 year old Human from Planet Xo. Bob is the son of two poor farmers from Xo City. From a young age Bob was a talented martial artist and always trained hard. Bob's parents were both murdered in a terrorist attack, and he has vowed to protect the world from such things. Bob met Rob shortly after leaving Xo City and formed the Anti-Terrorist group, X.C.O.M. ''I'd appreciate if a more in depth backstory was given; this example however was for those with a less-than adequate ability. '' Personality Explain their tendencies and behaviour. Give traits of the person. Matt is a very motivated person, from a young age he's always been influenced by those who disliked him. He's always been quite devious and works towards making other people miserable. Matt has several traits of a phsycopath and has been referred to as such on occasion. Matt absolutely dispises characters he see's as "goodie-goods" and often shows it. Although he views himself as very inperfect being, he often critiques others on their ability and personality. Abilities Explain ''any unique or bizzarre abilities and powers. Explain their skill, and levels in certain areas.'' Telepathy - King is able to telepathically communicate with up to 5 people at once from a range of about a solar system! The only way to block his telepathy is to transmite Blutz Waves. Mind Control - King can control the minds of up to 3 people at once if they are in his field of view. This can be blocked by Blutz Waves or Pure Willpower. Above Average Ki Control - King is able to manipulate and control his ki at an above average level. Preferred Role "I'd prefer my character be a (Hero/Anti-Hero/Villain). The "primary roles" have a "secondary role". Heroes can be Main Heroes(apart of the main cast, reoccuring) or Side Heroes(apart of the main cast or not, occasionally occuring). Anti-Heroes can be Occuring or Occasional. Villains can be Main Villains(usually a top 3 strongest character in any giving arc, main villain in the arc), Petty Criminals(Occasional occuring criminal), or Rival(Reoccuring rival to the main cast of heroes). Category:Blog posts